Lia Potter
by Layna
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter Lia goes to Hogwarts and has many exciting adventures, just like her dad. :)


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and all other characters from the original Harry Potter books are not my creations. They are the work of J.K. Rowling and should be respected as so. Thanks! Hope you enjoy my little story here. Please review! (  
  
Lia Potter  
  
Lia Aida Potter was a perfectly normal girl. She lived with her mother and father, Harry and Ginny, and her 10 year old brother, Sirius.  
  
Lia hadn't seen her father since she was 9. She was going to be 11 on July 3rd.  
  
Harry worked for some sort of Order. He had never told Lia exactly what he or the Order did. When she had asked before, he just winked and said, "Now, LeeLee, you know I can't say."  
  
Lia woke up on her birthday feeling as if she had just run a marathon. Breathing hard, she opened her eyes to find that her sheets were soaked with sweat.  
  
Her mother came running into her room. "Lia!" she gasped, "What are you doing, it's ten o'clock, your aunt and uncle and your father are going to be here in fifteen minutes! Get dressed! Hurry!" she moaned and ran into Sirius's room. Lia could hear her scolding, "Sirius! Get up; it's your sister's birthday and your aunt and uncle and father are coming soon."  
  
Yawning and stretching, Lia climbed out of bed. She dressed in a plain white tank top and jean shorts and stood, still yawning, in front of the mirror. She swayed from side to side to see her waist-length, brilliant red hair--her favorite characteristic--swing. Her bright green eyes took in her clear, pale skin. She stood staring at her reflection, not quite awake, until her mother's yell cut through her daydreams.  
  
"Lia! Sirius! Your father is here with Ron and Hermione!"  
  
Lia snapped out of it quickly and bolted downstairs. "Sorry Mum," she muttered as she dashed by her mother and out to their front lawn.  
  
"Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione! Dad!" Lia sprinted across the yard.  
  
Her father picked her up and swung her round. "My birthday girl-how old are you now? Twenty-one?"  
  
She giggled. "Eleven, Dad," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
She hugged her aunt and uncle and they all went inside, where the grown-ups had a teary reunion.  
  
The rest of the day was spent eating pizza, cake and biscuits and playing board games-an ordinary birthday.  
  
The only thing that happened that was not normal about her birthday was the owl. They had just finished playing Monopoly when a large, tawny brown owl swooped in through the open window. Lia shrieked and yelled, "Mom! Mom, there is an owl in our house, Mom!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all grinned. "It's about time, too," her mother remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I was beginning to think it wasn't coming." admitted Harry, who was over at the television where the owl had landed. He seemed to be untying something from its leg.  
  
"Dad, Dad, you don't want to be touching that, who knows, it could have diseases." Lia said seriously.  
  
Harry chuckled. "No, Lia, I don't reckon Hogwarts would send a diseased owl, don't worry."  
  
"What?" Lia and Sirius both stared at their parents and aunt and uncle. "Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Hogwarts." Hermione spoke up. "Don't you know about Hogwarts?"  
  
Slowly, each of the adults pivoted to look at Ginny. "Ginny? Didn't you tell them?" Harry asked, looking as though he'd rather not know the answer.  
  
"No!" Ginny exclaimed, seeming scared. "I.I.didn't think they were." she lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "didn't think they were..old enough. They would have thought I was insane!"  
  
"OLD ENOUGH?" Ron roared. "Lia was about to get her letter and Sirius's will be coming next year!"  
  
"What letter?" Lia asked timidly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. Hermione smiled kindly and said, "Your Hogwarts letter, Lia."  
  
Ron grinned. "Lia, you're a witch."  
  
Lia burst out laughing. "Yeah, and Sirius is the Queen."  
  
Everyone laughed, and Harry pulled a small, thin stick out of his pocket. "Lia," he said quietly, "do you want me to prove to you that I am a wizard?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment and then said, "Go on, then, but I don't think I will believe it."  
  
He grinned, pointed the stick at the vase of flowers on the coffee table, waved it, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Instantly, the vase rose off the table, floating in the air. He waved the stick to the left and the vase followed. He pointed the stick gently downwards, and the vase landed with a soft clink back on the table. All of them, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, turned to Lia. Lia was gaping at her father.  
  
"But.you.no, how did.but."she sputtered. "You.that's wrong, that's not right, how did you do that, what is going on? Is this a joke? What was that thing?"  
  
"Nope. Not a joke. This is my wand," Harry said cheerfully. "Ron and I are wizards, Hermione and Ginny are witches." He glanced at Ginny. "Of course, you would already know that if not for.some people." Ginny shot him a murderous look.  
  
"Well," Ron said, trying to break the tension. "Er-Lia, why don't you read your letter now?"  
  
"Right," Harry said, and handed it over. Lia grabbed it. It was addressed:  
  
Miss Lia Aida Potter  
The Living Room  
769 Mockingbird Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
Upon opening it, she found this message:  
  
Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
She looked up. Everyone was still staring expectantly at her, even Sirius, who had emerged from behind the couch where he had been hiding since Harry and Ginny had fought.  
  
"This is a joke, right?" Lia asked shakily. "Tell me this is a joke."  
  
"No," Ron said. "Lia, it's true. You are a witch."  
  
AND that's the end of Chapter One. Thank you so much for reading. I should have Chapter Two up by Saturday. If not, I apologize.please don't forget to review! Both constructive criticism and compliments are welcome. Cheers, ~LAYNA~ 


End file.
